


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Feelings

Clint has been accused of being heartless.  
And he is.  
Years of his miserable childhood,   
Had taught him how to be,  
Emotionally detached.   
That does not mean he didn't feel.  
He did.  
He felt pride when Natasha became a Shield agent.  
He felt love and protectiveness for her.  
Clint didn't out wordly show emotions.   
He was good at hiding them.  
But he had little gestures by which people knew.  
Clint cared a lot about Natasha.   
He cared about a lot of people.   
He just didn't show it more often.


End file.
